prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
March of Crimes
March of Crimes is the ninth episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on August 5th, 2014. Summary The episode opens in Hanna's bedroom with Emily asking Alison why Noel would help her. Spencer wonders what Alison would have done if she and Noel got caught playing the trick on Ashley Marin and if one of her excuses would have been that she needed to borrow a butcher knife. Ali thinks Spencer is ‘a little loud’ and Spencer says that Alison is a ‘little crazy.’ Suddenly she starts to touch the eye she hurt at the stables. Emily says that her eye is getting worse. Spencer reassures her saying that she can see plenty with the other one. Hanna walks into the room and Emily asks her about her mother’s condition. Hanna tells Emily that she is freaked. Ali tells them that they needed to do this as Tanner is trying to find fault in their story. Spencer reminds her that it was her story. Suddenly Alison’s phone starts ringing. She goes to pick it up and then just turns it off. Spencer asks her who it was; was it Noel or someone else she sneaks out to meet in the middle of the night. Alison is angry that Spencer has been spying on her and starts defending Noel as someone who she can at least count on as one of her friends, Aria, did not even come to see her after receiving her S.O.S. message and the other friend, Spencer, is shadowing her as if she is the enemy. She admits that stunt she pulled with Noel’s help was not the best idea but apparently she is running out of choices. Alison starts walking outside but is stopped when Emily questions her about where she is going. Alison tells her that she is going to call her dad and she wonders if Spencer will follow her or set up a camera. Then she walks away and Spencer looks outside the door to see where she goes. Spencer wonders how Noel broke into Hanna’s home and locked them in the stables in such a short amount of time. Emily reminds Spencer about Melissa’s helmet and Spencer defends her sister by saying that Melissa was not the one who hired Noel Kahn to terrorize Hanna’s mother. Spencer also thinks that Alison hired Noel to choke her in the DiLaurentis living room. Emily thinks that it was not Noel and Spencer questions her how she knows about that. Hanna starts drinking and Spencer tells her to take it easy. Hanna complains that it was her bedroom until someone else invaded it. She throws one of Ali’s dresses in one direction. She complains that even the doorknob smells like Ali. Emily gets a text from her mother and says that she needs to leave. Hanna wants to go with her but Emily denies. Before eventually leaving, Emily asks Spencer to make sure that Hanna does not ‘drink and dial.’ Riding a bicycle through the streets, Emily notices Noel in the middle of the street, in his car, listening to a conversation between Shana and Alison, when she hears Alison’s voice. She was telling Shana that she had no choice and begged her to not fight her on ‘this.’ Noel hears a noise and looks around, but could not catch Emily, who hid behind a pillar of the nearby building. The next morning, Ashley tells Hanna and Alison to join her at the mall as she would like to buy Alison something new for Zack and Ella’s engagement party. Hanna tells her that she won’t be going to that party. When asked why, Hanna tells Ashley that she needs to study for a make-up test. Ashley thinks Aria will be hurt if Hanna does not go, but Hanna thinks she won’t care. When Hanna throws her jacket angrily at her bag, the alcohol bottle falls out. Ashley is angry and lectures Hanna saying that it is disturbing, dangerous and unacceptable. Ashley says that she gets why Hanna would want to drink after going through the ordeal the previous night, but Hanna could not afford to not be in control, especially since Ali’s kidnapper is still out there. Ali calls Hanna from the shower, asking her where her moisturizer is. Ashley tells Alison to use her moisturizer. Hanna shakes her head at her mom. At school, Tanner is interviewing Aria and Ella and asks Aria when she first met Mr. Fitz. Aria tells her that they met when Ezra started taking classes in Rosewood High during Aria’s junior year. She wants to know about the romantic relationship between Ezra and Aria, which according to the principal of Rosewood High happened after Ezra left Rosewood High, but is interrupted by Ella who is having a hard time understanding the relationship between Ezra and Aria’s dating history and the incident at the Marin house the previous night. Tanner tells them that they have several open cases and it is helpful to explore possible connections. Ella wants to know the connection but Tanner says that she cannot say. Ella thinks that Tanner does not know the connection to begin with. Tanner says that if they would want to conclude the meeting they have every right to do so, but Ella says that she would like to get it over with. Tanner wants to know if Ezra and Shana ever met socially and alludes to Ezra being a serial student dater. Aria defends Ezra and Tanner reminds her that they are just questions. Spencer is texting Emily in front of her locker saying that she just saw Noel at school. Spencer is approached by Alison at the locker, asking her if she is next. Spencer is confused and Ali tells her that Tanner is at school to question the girls. Alison tells Spencer that Aria is completely icing the whole thing and asks if something is going on between Aria and Hanna. She wants to know if something is going on between them or not. Spencer says that she does not know. Ali tells Spencer that she asked Hanna and she also said that she does not know. Spencer asks Ali how long will she stay with Hanna. Ali tells Spencer that her dad will be rushing back to Rosewood after he heard about what happened in the Marin house. Alison tells Spencer that she does not feel safe in her own bedroom. Spencer says that she needs to get to class as she has to get to the eye doctor later as well. Alison reminds Spencer that if one of them falls, they all will fall and ‘A’ will win. A drunken Hanna walks in and Spencer asks Ali if they came to school together or not. Ali informs Spencer that Caleb dropped her off. And tells her that Hanna’s the one she should be following. Emily is talking with the swim coach who asks her a few questions. He asks Emily if she’ll be able to meet him on Tuesday for practice, and Emily says that she can. He gives her the job of the Assistant Coach and reminds her not to be late on Tuesday as he escorts her out. When he leaves, Emily sneaks back in and takes a picture of a page with Noel’s name on it, from the file of Boy’s Locker Assignment. Walking through the school corridor, Ella tries to get Aria to wait so they can talk, but Aria says she's going to be late for class. Noel walks past and greets Aria and Ella, before Ella tells Aria that she is not supposed to lose her cool when she is asked questions like that. Aria tells her that Ezra is on Tanner’s hit list and Tanner is wrong about him. Ella tells her that it is just her job to find out more and reminds her that everybody has a weak spot for the people they love. Aria bids her goodbye to go to class, saying that she’s going to have to skip 5th period to help Ella arrange her engagement party. Emily sneaks into the boys’ locker room and using the locker combination she stole from the file in the coach’s office, she opens Noel’s locker and steals his keys. She leaves when she hears a door slam, quickly shutting the open locker. Spencer visits Caleb and lectures him on his drinking problem and how he needs to stop supplying Hanna with drinks as well. Spencer tells him that lately she’s been making mistakes and with A back they cannot have her drinking in the middle of the day and be a loose cannon. Spencer lets slip that Hanna might have something against Zach. She reminds him that he is the best thing that has ever happened to Hanna and it hurt her to see them destroy that by drinking because of something eating Caleb away. At school, Alison apologizes to Hanna for her stunt. Hanna yells at her that all she wants is to be left alone and denies Alison’s offer to fix her relationship with Aria. She suggests Alison stay with somebody else. Alison stops Hanna and says that their group is falling apart. Jenna walks in the room and Hanna leaves. Alison greets her and tells her that she did not know that Jenna enrolled in Rosewood High. Jenna tells Alison that she came back a few weeks ago. Ali tells her that she is sorry about Shana’s death and how she meant a lot to her as well. Jenna also says that she is sorry for Alison, explaining that she heard about the break in and says that it must be hard for her to come back to school knowing that someone is still looking for her. Alison asks how Jenna "turned" Shana against her and Jenna responds that Alison turned Shana against her herself. Aria is texting Ezra asking him to not come back to Rosewood and filling him in on what happened with Tanner. Hanna spots Aria in the quad and Aria gives her the cold shoulder, leaving without a word. At the eye doctor's office Spencer is given some drops that make her vision blurry. While waiting she sees what appear to be two girls that look an awful lot like Jenna. She can't make them out and tries to take a picture, but fails when they leave. She doesn't know it yet, but Sydney is the girl with Jenna. Using the stolen key, Emily opens Noel’s car and finds some photographs of Alison in an envelope along with the recorder Noel was listening to the previous night. She puts the whole envelope in her bag and her phone starts ringing as she slams the door shut. It is Spencer who is calling her from the eye doctor’s place. Emily fills Spencer in on what she did and Spencer tells Emily about the two Jennas. Spencer is sure that she is not hallucinating. Suddenly, Emily hears someone coming and stops speaking. Spencer cuts the call and dials again. Emily replies and apologizes saying that she thought Noel was coming to his car. Spencer turns and sees something. She lowers her phone. At first the vision is blurry but then it becomes clearer. The board with alphabets hung in the check up room had a message from ‘A.’ The letters “C A N U C M E Y E T A” were highlighted (Spells out to: "Can you see me yet? -A"). Spencer turns but there is no one else in the room. Aria arrives at her house, talking with Emily on the phone who is filling her in on what happened at the eye doctor’s place with Spencer. Ella has to go to a hair appointment, which leaves Zach and Aria alone. She mentions that Hanna can't make the party and carefully watches Zach's reaction. Emily arrives at the doctor's office in time to see the "two Jennas" walk out of the office. One of them turns out to be Sydney and Emily is shocked and asks when she and Jenna became friends. Jenna doesn't let her answer any questions at all and they leave. Caleb asks Hanna about not going to the party. Hanna tells him about Zach giving her his number and nobody believing her story. She tells him she feels terrible about the whole thing and doesn't want to talk about it. Caleb leaves, telling her he's going to pick up some food. Ella and Aria are getting ready for the engagement party. Ella wants to know Aria’s feelings about her dress and accessories. Aria says that she looks great and Ella thanks her. As she is leaving, Aria stops her. She wonders how well Ella knows Zack. Ella directly asks Aria if he has ever been inappropriate with her. Aria tells her that he might have been with Hanna. Ella is sad and Aria wants to know why her mom went to that right away. Ella says that there has been a similar incident in Vienna but Ella ignored it as a pre wedding jitter. Aria tells her that she is sorry. Ella says that she is sorry too. At the Brew, Zack is preparing for the party when Caleb walks in. Zack informs him that they are closed for an event and Caleb tells him that he did not come for a latte and confronts Zack for hitting on Hanna. Zack says that he respects him coming to meet him and he says he was joking and Hanna took him too seriously. Zach pulls out a letter, supposedly from Hanna that reads "Sorry if I acted shy before. I promise I'll make up for it." Zack says it was slipped into his pocket by Hanna and Caleb punches him in the face. Hanna is watching a black and white movie when Caleb walks in. He tells Hanna he hit Zach. He shows her the note and wonders if perhaps A wrote Zach the letter. Emily is on the phone with Spencer, who is going to the lake house to bring Noel's pictures of Alison to a safe place. She says that she will make it back in time for the engagement party of Ella and Zack. Emily tells her to be quick. Sydney shows up on Emily's street and tells her she met Jenna few years earlier. When Jenna heard Alison was alive she reached out to Sydney for emotional support. Sydney says she never expected to like Emily so much and Emily tells her she's going to repay the favor as her coach, watching her carefully. At the lake house Spencer locks the pictures in a cabinet. While she's there we see something move on a chair covered by a sheet. Spencer spots it to and pulls the sheet back to reveal Noel. He wants his pictures back, pointing out that his car was broken into. Noel says Alison doesn't know he has the pictures. He has them for insurance in case Alison turns on him. Shana sent the pictures to Jenna and Noel broke into Jenna’s house to steal the pictures minutes before the house blew up. When Spencer won't give him the key to the cabinet Noel begins to shout and she hits him in the hand with a fireplace tool. She tells him that they need insurance as well and promises to keep the pictures in a much safer place and shouts at him to leave. He leaves while Spencer then gasps for a breath. Aria drops by Caleb's cabin to see Hanna. Aria tells Hanna that she isn't the first person Zack has made a pass at, and that he is a "big jerk internationally". Hanna tells Aria that A stoked the fire, but Aria says it doesn't matter, he took the bait. Hanna asks Aria why she didn't believe her, and Aria tells her it wasn't so much she didn't believe her, she just wanted to believe her mom could find someone again and be happy. Aria asks Hanna for her forgiveness, and nodding, the two hug. While home alone with Alison, Ashley gets a call from the Tanner. They caught the person who broke in and think he's ready to talk. Byron stops by the house and Ella tells him the engagement is off. She's crying and doesn't want to talk about it. Byron's makes her feel better by reminiscing on their past and tells her how special she is. She cries on his shoulder. At the Rosewood Police Department Ashley and Alison are brought into a room where they can view the interrogation area. Tanner is talking to a guy who claims he hit her with a rock in the back of her head and took her took Philly. He says he kept her locked up in his basement the entire time. Ashley asks her if that's the man who kidnapped her. Alison looks at Ashley, wondering what lie she can conjure up this time. A is at the eye doctor and is informed by the nurse that the doctor will be a little late. A shows the nurse his/her headphone, indicating that he/she can keep himself/herself entertained. As the nurse leaves, A plays the tape of Alison‘s confessions to the police after returning to Rosewood.... Or at least it seems like it. Notes *Spencer visits Caleb and lectures him on his drinking problem and how it is affecting Hanna. *Jenna returns to Rosewood High. *Spencer goes to an eye doctor, where she sees Sydney with Jenna. At first she thinks that there are two Jennas and calls Emily to the hospital who recognizes Sydney. *Emily threatens Sydney, as her new coach, in return for deceiving her about not knowing Jenna. *Caleb punches Zack after finding out he flirted with Hanna. *Noel broke into Spencer's lake house to retrieve the videotapes Emily took from his car. *The police arrest who they thought broke into the Marin House. While in custody, Cyrus confesses to allegedly kidnapping Alison. *Ella reveals to Aria that Hanna is not the first person Zack has hit on, and that there was an incident just before they left Vienna. *Byron returns and comforts Ella after her breakup with Zack. Title and Background *Episode 5x09 title, "March of Crimes" was confirmed by Maya Goldsmith via twitter. *The name may be a play on March of Dimes, a non-profit organization in the U.S. that works to improve the health of mothers and their babies. *By the end of this episode, the police catch a man for supposedly kidnapping Alison. The title could be a reference to his various crimes. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Chloe Bridges as Sydney Driscoll *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Brant Daughtery as Noel Kahn *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Steve Talley as Zack *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner *Jake Weary as Cyrus Petrillo *Brian Letscher as Coach Mazzara Trivia *Filming began May 30, 2014 and wrapped June 9, 2014. *The episode was watched live by 2.05 million viewers. Featured Music *"Beautiful Disaster" by The Rix ft. Jessi Collins - (Hanna tells her mom that she's not going to Ella and Zack's party; Ashley calls Hanna out on her drinking). *"Bird in a Cage" by Spelles - (Aria is texting in the courtyard when she sees Hanna approaching and leaves; Spencer is getting eyedrops from the eye doctor and sees "two Jenna's"). Gallery BTS & Promotional BpTsAXyCcAAPjWm.png 10424556 791861194166381 1696169548 n.jpg Bpe7QlzCQAAxf5-.jpg large.jpg 5x09-01.jpg 5x09-02.jpg 5x09-03.jpg 5x09-04.jpg 5x09-05.jpg 5x09-06.jpg 5x09-07.jpg 5x09-08.jpg 5x09-09.jpg 5x09-10.jpg 5x09-11.jpg 5x09-12.jpg 5x09-13.jpg 5x09-14.jpg 5x09-15.jpg 5x09-16.jpg 5x09-17.jpg 5x09-18.jpg 5x09-19.jpg 5x09-20.jpg 5x09-21.jpg 5x09-22.jpg 5x09-23.jpg 5x09-24.jpg 5x09-25.jpg 5x09-26.jpg 5x09-27.jpg 5x09-28.jpg 5x09-29.jpg 5x09-30.jpg 5x09-31.jpg 5x09-32.jpg Screencaps Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_001.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_002.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_003.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_004.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_005.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_006.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_007.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_008.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_009.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_010.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_011.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_012.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_013.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_014.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_015.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_016.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_017.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_018.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_019.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_020.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_021.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_022.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_023.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_024.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_025.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_026.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_027.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_028.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_029.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_030.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_031.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_032.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_033.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_034.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_035.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_036.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_037.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_038.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_039.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_040.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_041.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_042.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_043.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_044.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_045.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_046.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_047.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_048.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_049.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_050.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_051.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_052.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_053.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_054.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_055.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_056.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_057.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_058.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_059.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_060.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_061.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_062.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_063.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_064.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_065.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_066.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_067.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_068.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_069.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_070.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_071.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_072.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_073.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_074.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_075.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_076.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_077.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_078.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_079.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_080.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_081.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_082.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_083.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_084.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_085.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_086.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_087.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_088.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_089.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_090.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_091.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_092.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_093.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_094.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_095.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_096.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_097.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_098.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_099.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_100.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_101.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_102.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_103.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_104.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_105.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_106.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_107.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_108.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_109.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_110.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_111.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_112.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_113.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_114.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_115.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_116.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_117.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_118.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_119.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_120.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_121.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_122.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_123.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_124.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_125.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_126.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_127.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_128.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_129.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_130.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_131.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_132.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_133.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_134.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_135.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_136.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_137.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_138.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_139.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_140.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_141.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_142.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_143.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_144.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_145.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_146.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_147.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_148.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_149.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_150.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_151.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_152.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_153.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_154.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_155.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_156.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_157.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_158.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_159.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_160.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_161.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_162.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_163.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_164.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_165.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_166.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_167.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_168.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_169.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_170.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_171.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_172.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_173.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_174.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_175.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_176.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_177.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_178.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_179.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_180.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_181.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_182.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_183.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_184.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_185.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_186.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_187.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_188.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_189.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_190.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_191.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_192.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_193.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_194.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_195.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_196.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_197.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_198.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_199.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_200.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_201.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_202.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_203.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_204.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_205.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_206.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_207.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_208.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_209.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_210.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_211.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_212.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_213.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_214.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_215.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_216.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_217.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_218.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_219.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_220.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_221.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_222.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_223.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_224.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_225.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_226.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_227.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_228.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_229.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_230.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_231.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_232.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_233.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_234.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_235.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_236.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_237.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_239.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_238.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_240.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_241.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_242.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_243.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_244.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_245.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_246.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_247.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_248.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_249.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_250.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_251.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_252.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_253.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_254.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_255.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_256.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_257.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_258.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_259.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_260.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_261.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_262.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_263.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_264.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_265.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_266.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_267.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_268.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_269.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_270.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_271.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_272.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_273.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_274.jpg Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 5 Category:5A Category:Episodes Category:ABC Family